Kung Fu and Roses
by GenkaiFan
Summary: A sequel to Hello Darkness, this time, Barbara and Kurama take on an old foe. What happens when a old Chinese herbalist and his son, the police detective, met a certain silver fox and his bat girlfriend? Xcross with Batman, YYH and Kung Fu:TLC. Oh my!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A sequel to Hello Darkness, this time, Barbara and Kurama take on an old foe. What happens when a old Chinese herbalist and his son, the police detective, met a certain silver fox and his bat girlfriend? Xcross with Batman, YYH and Kung Fu:TLC. Oh my!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Batgirl. I don't own Kurama/Yoko but I have all the dvd's. Does that count? I also don't own Kung Fu: The Legend Continues but fell in love with the series. 

For those that may have forgotten or haven't read Hello Darkness: Darkness was based off the movie "Batman and Robin," released in 1997 starring George Clooney as Batman/Bruce Wayne, Chris O'Donnell as Robin/Dick Grayson, and Alicia Silverstone as Batgirl/Barbara Wilson. Kung Fu: TLC is set in modern day Toronto. What happens when a old herbalist and his son, the police detective, met a certain silver fox and his bat girlfriend?

/Youko comments/

Kung Fu Roses

Chapter 1: The Business Trip

Gotham City was quiet for a change. The half moon peeked through the clouds and smog as the street lights bathed the streets with an eeriness that made most sensible people stay indoors, except for a certain red head.

He walked through the darkened streets with his hands in his pockets, his eyes on the concrete before him. To say he wasn't aware of his surroundings would be a lie. He was very much aware, just not concerned.

A pair of muggers stepped out of the shadows. "Lookee here. A pretty boy. What do ya have in yar pockets, pretty boy?"

Kurama stopped and raised his emerald green eyes to the pair and said nothing as he took his hands out of his pockets. A slow feral smile played on his lips as he held up a single red rose.

Just then, jumping behind the muggers to black figures with capes. "I wouldn't mess with him, boys," said Batgirl. "The last pair needed over 100 stitches. Each!"

"Batgirl! Robin!" shouted one of the muggers. "Run!"

Kurama chuckled as the pair ran off. 

"Aww. I wanted some fun!" Robin pouted. 

Batgirl reached up and pinched her partner's cheek. "The Big Bad Ass Bird Boy a bit bored, are we?" she teased, earning her a deep chuckle from the red-haired Kurama.

"So what's up?" Kurama asked leaning against a parked car. "Why didn't you use the communicator?"

Batgirl came over and leaned beside him. "Nothing important."

Robin crossed his arms, "Been quiet lately, thought we would look you up and see if you wanted to hang with us."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama laughed as he made it to The Cave before the two cycles. He jumped over the abyss as the two cycles roared into the parking bay. Robin took off his helmet very disgruntled. 

"No Fair! You took a short cut!" Robin yelled, throwing off his helmet.

Kurama chuckled. "You didn't specify any the rules. Plus you rode a bike."

Batgirl laughed. "Give it a rest Robin! He just out smarted you, yet again!"

Alfred stepped out of the elevator, "Ah good, you are back. Hello Master Shuichi. Would you care to come upstairs for refreshments? Master Bruce is in his study."

Upstairs, Kurama found himself on the sofa with Barbara curled up beside him. Always a private person, he didn't quite show his affection to her in public. It just wasn't a topic open for discussion. 

Everyone in the room knew they were on again/off again lovers. It was a satisfying arrangement for both. Their lifestyle just didn't lend to a more permanent relationship. 

Thankfully, Bruce and Dick didn't press him for more details about Yoko and his past life, either. The link to the Spirit World through the huge mainframe in The Cave offered more answers then he could possibly give. Barbara knew most if not all of his secrets anyway. She has been after him to introduce him to his childhood friends but the time wasn't right at the moment.

"I have an offer for you Kurama, if you are interested," Bruce was saying, breaking into his thoughts.

"Oh?"

"A subsidiary in Metro has offered me a merger that looks good but something seems off. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Barbara on a business trip?"

"Why me?"

Barbara chuckled, "First off, I told Bruce I wouldn't go unless you went. Second, we thought Silver Fox could take a look around their servers to see what they are hiding. Third, you can't resist a challenge. Fourth, they have a thriving Chinatown. You might be able to pick up some new seeds for your collection."

As Barbara ticked off the reasons with her fingers, he could feel Yoko slowly getting interested.

/Not to mention, it would be a change of scenery, Red. /

'But Mother?'

/She's busy with that garden club of hers. She won't miss us too much. /

Kurama turned his attention back to Bruce, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Yoko thinks we could use a change of scenery."

o0o0o0o0o

The Wayne private jet landed at dusk in Toronto. Alfred made sure of all the luggage and extras that accompanied them. Dick had bowed out of the trip. He had a prior commitment with the Titans.

Shuichi and Barbara found themselves next door to the penthouse suite of one of the fanciest hotels. They had the place to themselves. Bruce chuckled as he departed to his own private suite. "Enjoy you two. I don't want to be able to hear you through the walls."

Looking out at the night sky light, Kurama said, "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you."

He smiled, handing her a rose. "No. I need to think and you are tired from the flight. Rest. I wo't be long."

o0o0o0o0o

Another part of town in a small friendly neighborhood pub, popular with the precinct's detective department, around a wooden table sat several from the 101st were gathered discussing the day's events.

The main topic was a new opium pipeline that they couldn't track.

"Word on the street is nil. No one is talking," said tall raven hair woman that went by the name of Mary Margaret. "Peter, any word from your father?"

"Nope. Pop isn't saying much," said a man with brown hair with a slightly oriental cast to his face who went by the name of Peter Caine. "But something's going to happen."

"Oh? And how can you tell?"

Peter smirked, "Ancient Chinese Fortune Cookie saz so." He ducked as a balled up napkin sailed past him.

o0o0o0o0o

So starts this arc. Sorry, for taking so long to start this. I'll let you all guess who's the returning foe will be. Until next time. --GF 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KF:TLC, YYH or Batman and as always, Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

/Yoko/

Chapter 2: A Walk in the Park

Another part of town in a small friendly neighborhood pub, popular with the 101st precinct's detective department, around a wooden table sat several of Metro's finest discussing the day's events. The main topic was a new opium pipeline that they couldn't track.

"Word on the street is nil. No one is talking," said tall raven hair woman that went by the name of Mary Margaret. "Peter, any word from your father?"

"Nope. Pop isn't saying much," said a man with brown hair with a slightly oriental cast to his face who went by the name of Peter Caine as he nursed a glass of Guiness.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama walked through the darken streets of Metro. He could feel the pull of Chinatown, but ignored it. His mind was on his research. He wanted to walk by a tiny apothecary by the name of Lo Si tucked on the outskirts. Hands in pocket, he strolled down the muted streets without a care in the world.

He stopped by a store front that looked non-descriptive and had all the makings of a chinese dojo. The spirit energy radiating off it made him ponder for a moment as he looked up at the roof of the building.

/Red, I would be careful. That has all the ear marks of a Shoalin Priest domain. I did after all spend some time on the mainland back in the Feudal Era. They don't like demons anymore then mikos do. / Yoko warned in the back of his mind.

Kurama sighed and started to move away.

o0o0o0o0o

Upstairs in the building that Kurama just stood under, a middle aged man with thinning little brown hair paused in his mediation. He had sensed something nearby. His eyes open as he looked to the street side of his apartment. The energy he sensed was moving off but he got the impression that it wasn't hostile, merely curious.

o0o0o0o0o

Metro Chinatown during the daylight was vastly different then nighttime. Shuichi and Barbara walked the streets taking in the sights. He had wanted to find that apothecary to see if he could replenish some of his seeds and tea supplies. The directions were good but Barbara being Barbara wanted to shop.

A tickle feeling ran up his spine as Yoko whispered/We are being watched Red. We've picked up a shadow. /

Barbara looked up at him and sighed. "So Shuichi has changed to Kurama. What's up?" she asked softly as she turned her attention to the street vendor in front of her.

Kurama chuckled softly, "We are being followed. Yoko thinks it's the Shaolin priest, we sensed last night. He has that feel and he isn't alone."

"What do you want to do?"

o0o0o0o0o

Kwai Chang Caine had met up with his son, Peter and his partner Jody for lunch when he had felt that aura again. Turning as if searching the crowd, he found himself looking at a lean red haired young man with striking green eyes.

"Pop? Hey Pop?" Peter asked, touching his sleeve, breaking his concentration. "What's up?"

"Peter, do you feel something strange? Something that isn't quite human?" Caine asked, in his soft hesitant voice. "Look at that man with the red hair. Sense his aura."

Peter paused for a moment, then looked to his father. "Do you want to follow him?"

"Yes. He has a companion with him. She might not be aware of the danger."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama maneuvered Barbara to a small open park. She started to complain about her feet killing her, loudly. He chuckled as he told her to go find a place to sit while he bought lunch.

"Rest and eat. I think the priest will only want to talk to me. I rather he didn't find out you know my secrets. Can you get back to the hotel alright?" he asked.

She smiled. "I can take care of myself, Kurama. Don't let them hurt you or hurt them. And for pity sakes, DON'T let Yoko out. I don't want to explain the damage to Bruce."

Kurama chuckles softly as Yoko huffed silently before he left her. Moving confidently through the park until he got to a small unused grove of trees and slipped inside. The foliage moved at his command.

/Now we wait. If the priest is any good, he will sense us/ Yoko groused, still a bit peeved at Barbara.

o0o0o0o0o

Peter watched as the red head gave the woman her order from the street vendor, then left her. He walked unhurriedly and without looking around into the park, disappearing into a small stand of trees.

"I'll go talk to the lady," Jodi said, Peter's long time partner. "I'll try to get contact information." Jodi was a medium size woman with curly blonde hair and a nonsense attitude.

Peter nodded as she split off. Her father moved after the red head. When they got to the stand, his father paused. "Peter. Do you remember your lessons on demons?"

"What kind of demons?" Peter asked after he stared into the trees for a moment. A flash back to his father's temple flashed through his mind.

Caine didn't answer as he stepped into the stand, looking around. "I mean you no harm. I would like to talk," he said, looking around, giving a slight bow.

"So talk," came a soft cultured voice above them. "I'm listening."

Peter spun around and looked up. Over his head, sat the red head, resting comfortable on a limb, running a long stem rose through his fingers.

Caine bowed slightly again, "I am Caine. This is my son, Peter. I would like to know why you have come to Chinatown."

Kurama smiled and jumped out of the tree. His eyes narrowed slightly as both men moved into a fighting stance. "I was hoping to replenish my seeds and take in the sights. I did not expect to find myself involved with a priest and his son."

"You were outside my home last night," Caine said as he straighten slightly when Kurama didn't make a move to fight.

"I was. I had just arrived and wanted to check a few things out."

"Pop?" Peter started to ask, when Caine stopped him.

"I see. And the woman?"

Kurama shrugged. "She is a good friend. I work for her guardian. And you?"

Caine bowed again. "I am a Shoalin Priest. I mean you no harm."

Peter reached in and pulled out his badge, "I am Peter Caine, I am a cop."

Kurama gave a slight smile, "A Shoalin detective. Interesting."

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara returned to the hotel after shaking off the female cop. Thankfully, Bruce was in his suite going over reports when she walked in.

"Bruce. We have a problem. Kurama was followed. A cop was asking me all sorts of questions about him and us."

Bruce set down the reports, giving Barbara his full attention. "Where's Kurama now?"

"We split up. Two men followed him into a small stand of trees," Barbara explained. "I know he can take care of himself, but he said one was a priest. I don't think he's talking Roman Catholic."

"You mentioned an officer talked to you?"

"Detective Jody Powell. I didn't get her badge number. I gave her your contact info. Not much else."

"Miss me?" purred a sexy male voice.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama chuckled as Barbara and Bruce looked over to him. The whole thing with the priest and his son went well as far as he was concerned. Bruce didn't say anything but gave the red head a knowing look.

" As long as I don't do anything threatening. I should be left alone," Kurama said as he sat down at the lap top by Bruce.

He began to run a detail check on Peter Caine and Kwai Chang Caine. He got the name of the detective that questioned Barbara.

"Looks like they aren't just ordinary cops,' Bruce said, looking over Kurama's shoulder. "Print this out. I'll have Alfred do a check on them later. Now, can you pull up a report on DeLinne Securities for me?"

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I found the best site for those that aren't familiar with Kung Fu: TLC It gives detailed information about all the characters and some on the episodes. However I'm having problems uploading it. If you want the url, send me a note and I'll mail it to you. I gave up trying to make it work.

Thanks for reviews already. You guys rock! Until next time -- GF


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright the introductions of characters are in place. As for the villain or villains, well, you just have to guess. Things will soon start to heat up.

I'm going to try to use italics for Yoko instead of the backslashs and see if it works better. Let me know. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and please don't flame. DeLinn Securities and Franko DeLinn are my own creations.

Chapter 3: Green Frog meets Silver Fox

Kurama chuckled as Barbara and Bruce looked over to him. The whole thing with the priest and his son went well as far as he was concerned.

" As long as I don't do anything threatening. I should be left alone," he said as he sat down at the lap top by Bruce.

He began to run a detail check on Peter Caine and Kwai Chang Caine. He got the name of the detective that questioned Barbara.

"Looks like they aren't just ordinary cops,' Bruce said, looking over Kurama's shoulder. "Print this out. I'll have Alfred do a check on them later. Now, can you pull up a report on DeLinne Securities for me?"

o0o0o0o0o

Detective Kermit Griffin raised an eyebrow behind his smoky green shades. Someone has hacked into the police file system. Someone quite good. He hit the security codes and the hack left without leaving much of a trace. 'Interesting,' he thought as he tried to trace the hack.

A knock on his open door caused him to momentarily lose focus when a familiar voice pop in, "Hey Kermit. Got a sec? I need a favor."

"Peter, my man. Just a sec." Cursing under his breathe as he lost the trace, he hit his keyboard and pushed away from the desk. "Damn! I almost had him!"

"Had who?" Peter stepped further in to lean on the edge of his desk.

Kermit swiveled around, "Silver Fox. He was peeking around the system."

"Silver Fox?"

"A notorious hacker that the Feds have been after for almost a year now. The guy's good. Heard he beat out the Riddler over in Gotham a few months back."

Peter let out a low whistle. "Gotham's one crazy city. I'm glad I'm not a cop there."

"You and me both. So what's the favor?"

Peter gave his friend one of his chessy hometown boyhood grins, "Well, Pop and I ran into an interesting character today. Can you check on Shuichi Minamino and Barbara Wilson for me? That's all the names we got. Pop's got a very bad vibe off of the guy. The girl may or may not be an innocent by stander."

Kermit's expression was hidden behind his dark shades but his mouth pursed in a thoughtful grimace. "When your father gets a bad vibe it usually cost us. Any clues on this guy?"

Peter looked over at one of the many posters that Kermit has splashed on his wall thinking for a moment. "Pop thinks he's a demon."

"Peter. Demons don't exist," Kermit scoffed.

"Tell that to my Pop or the Ancient."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama chuckled as he left the police files. He had better things to do then to show them how he got in. Someone over there was on the ball and did managed detect him, not bad. He wished he had time to play more.

Printing off the information he had on DeLinn Securities, he turned to Bruce. "Here is the financial balance sheet, personal data on all the execs, including the bio on Franko DeLinn, CEO. Also, their stock and fiscal profiles. Yoko groused at how pitiful their security system is. He had more fun playing tag with the security officer in the police department."

_Damn straight, Red. Although I did get a look at who's over at the police headquarters. Kermit. Interesting name. Wonder if he's a frog?_

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he took the information. "You didn't leave a trail back?"

"Bruce, would I do that?" Kurama asked, rubbing his forehead, wishing Yoko would settled down.

Barbara poked her head in, "Time to get ready boys. Big charity dinner tonight in your honor Bruce. Black Tie."

Shuichi groaned. It was going to be a long night.

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi really hated crowds. The last time Barbara had dragged him to a function there was a terrorist attack. This time, he would be better prepared.

_Relax Red. We've covered all the bases. If it happens again, you can let me out and not worry about that fancy monkey suit you are wearing._

That fancy monkey suit was a very expensive black tux with a red and green vest that matched Barbara's green gown. He had given her one a nice flower wrist corsage that he had grown himself.

As they stepped out of the limo, Shuichi offered his arm to Barbara, both giving Alfred a smile and a nod before walking into the hotel ballroom.

A familiar voice and tug on his spirit caught his attention though. Looking around, Shuichi noted Peter Caine was standing to one side and a tall and elegantly dressed woman. Peter turned slightly as Shuichi caught his eye. Something flashed between them.

_Aw Hell, Red. Can't we just lose this guy?_

'No Yoko. He's a police officer. He's probably on duty. There is a lot at stack with this function tonight. Plus the fact that Bruce is here. Bruce insisted on police security tonight.'

_They are coming over. _

Shuichi paused causing Bruce to stop as well. All three of them looked at the couple that was approaching.

"Mr. Wayne? I'm Captain Simms, 101st Precinct. I hope you don't mind. I was put in charge of security this evening," she smiled, offering her hand. She gave off the impression of being very professional. "This is Detective Peter Caine. He's one of my best officers."

Peter looked a bit embarrassed and gave a curt nod. Shuichi hid a chuckle.

"A pleasure. Is everything the way I asked?" Bruce asked, adjusting his cuff link, ignoring the hand, looking a bit bored at the whole affair. "This is my ward, Barbara Wilson and her escort, Shuichi Minamino."

_Bruce does that so well. He would've made a great kitsune._

Shuichi tried hard not to crack a smile or chuckle at that comment. He really couldn't see Bruce as a kitsune. A dog demon, yes. He flashed Yoko an image of the Lord of the Western Land. Yoko was forced to concede.

Peter nodded. "We met in the park earlier today. Hello."

It was then that Shuichi caught the aura of the priest, coming closer.

_As long as he doesn't try to purify us, Red._

Rubbing his forehead, Shuichi bowed slightly, waiting for the older gentleman with a tall raven hair lady on his arm approach. "This is my father, Caine," Peter introduced. "And this is Mary Margaret Skalany. Pop, Bruce Wayne, Barbara Wilson and Shiuchi Minamino."

"Is Minamino Chinese?" Captain Simms asked.

Shuichi smiled, "No. Japanese." He noted that the priest's eyes narrows ever so slightly at that. Is the man trying to put things together already?

_He may be fun after all, Red._

o0o0o0o0o

Someone suggested changing formating. I'm going to give it a try. Also they suggested that I put spaces in the urls so that they can come through. Well, keep your fingers crossed.

Until next time. --GF .


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now the fun begins. Let's try this one more time. You can find a great character sketch for Kung Fu:TLC at: http:// members. debwalsh/ kfchar.html (just take out the spaces). About the only thing I haven't been able to do justice is the famous temple flashbacks that the series does. -- GF 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Yoko's thoughts will now be in italics.

Chapter 4: Champagne Kisses

Rubbing his forehead, Shuichi bowed slightly, waiting for the older gentleman with a tall raven hair lady on his arm approach. "This is my father, Caine," Peter introduced. "And this is Mary Margaret Skalany. Pop, Bruce Wayne, Barbara Wilson and Shiuchi Minamino."

"Is Minamino Chinese?" Captain Simms asked.

Shuichi smiled, "No. Japanese." He noted that the priest's eyes narrows ever so slightly at that. Is the man trying to put things together already?

_'He may be fun after all, Red.'_

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara stifled a chuckle as both police women fell under Shuichi's spell. They were practically drooling. She noted that the two men seem a bit shaken. She also noted that Bruce had noticed. Shaking her head, Barbara decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Come on Shuichi. I'm hungry. I hope the buffet is good," she said, pulling the red hair away. "Nice meeting you," she called with a wave, dragging her date along.

"Can't you at least try to turn that sex magnet of yours off?" she grumbled under her breathe, knowing his hearing would hear it. "You just ensnared two police women for love of money!"

Shuichi chuckled. "I told you I can't." His hand moved to the small of her back. "It does have it's uses though."

o0o0o0o0o

Caine narrowed his eyes as the couple moved off. Peter and the two women were still talking to Mr. Wayne. He had felt the pull of the young man and knew what it was. With a mental sigh, he realized It was young man's nature.

"Peter," he said, calling his son's attention back to him.

The middle aged priest scanned the room for a moment. He could feel the energy of all life around him. There was a current of uneasiness in the room. A feeling of foreboding, he couldn't quite put his mind to.

Peter came up behind him and said softly, "Kermit ran a check on your little friend from the park. He found that Minamino works for Wayne Enterprises as a high paid computer tech and system security op. The guy is a genius. Kermit didn't find any criminal record."

"Peter, be on your guard. I feel we are about to have trouble, my son."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi scanned the room. He was getting the feeling of something was off. A waiter came by with a tray of champagne glasses. Barbara took two, handing one to him.

"I know you don't drink, but. . ." she smiled, handing him one.

Taking it, he brought it to his nose and paused. Quickly, he hand snaked out and snatched hers away before she could take her first sip. "Go. Tell Bruce not to drink or eat anything here," he told her in Japanese, doubting anyone here could speak the language except the three of them.

She paled and slipped away.

Yoko growled. _'That was close Red. I'm not quite sure of the poison, but give me a few moments with it.'_

Kurama held the glass under his nose for a moment longer as he scanned the room for the waiter. The waiter had disappeared but his eyes fell on the priest and his cop son.

Slowly, Kurama moved over to the pair. Holding the two glasses as if looking for his date.

_'Hmm. It isn't poison Red but a strong sleeping agent. Guess they wanted you for our good looks.'_

"Lose someone?" Peter asked.

"Someone has doctored the drinks," Kurama replied as the priest looked startled.

Peter took one of the glasses and held it to his nose as Barbara and Bruce made their way over. "You sure about this?"

Caine took the other glass, and tested it. "It has been doctored, my son."

Yoko growled again, as Kurama's head turned. He found the waiter that had offered them the drinks earlier. He was coming this way with more. Taking a deep breathe, Kurama whispered, "Take the glasses but don't drink." He slipped into the background pots of plants, hoping the man hadn't noticed him.

o0o0o0o0o

The waiter moved off but not before a tiny seed was planted on the man's back. A tiny bit of energy for it to sprout but that's all. Kurama now had a tracer. .

He followed the man out of the building, noting that Peter had already alerted Captain Simms. Police cornered the guy as he was taking off his waiter's jacket but the guy hopped into a van before they could stop him.

Unbeknown to everyone, Kurama moved with quiet grace on top of the building, moving along the sky line with silent ease. He was more concerned with the expensive tux he was wearing, then losing his prey.

_'Don't worry about the suit, Red. I'm sure Bruce will reimburse you for it.'_

o0o0o0o0o

Peter got the report that the waiter and the van got away. Bruce and Barbara exchanged a Look.

"What?" Peter asked, irritated.

Barbara shrugged. "Well I'm without a date for the rest of the evening."

Caine raised an eyebrow, but it was Peter that asked, "You think Minamino is in on this?"

Bruce chuckled softly, "Actually, Detective. I'm more concerned with whoever is behind this. Minamino is very protective of those he considers family."

"You mean he'll take the law into his own hands?" asked Captain Simms as she stepped closer.

Barbara interrupted, giggling slightly as she gave her mentor a knowing look. "It's not Shuichi I'm worried about."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama followed them into Chinatown only to be stopped by spiritual wards. Damn!

_'Crud! Red! We can't get through these without being purified. But they don't have the feel of that priest -- Caine.'_

'Let's get back to the party. We can do nothing more here,' Kurama growled softly in frustration.

Returning to the party and in typical James Bond style, he adjusted his tux, dusted off the dirt and soot and straighten his tie. The red-head slipped through the police security as it was nothing to find Barbara and Bruce sitting at a table with Captain Simms, Peter and his father.

Coming over to Barbara, Shuichi gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I lost them in Chinatown," he said, glancing at the listening detectives out of the corner of his eyes.

"Chinatown? That's across town!" Peter said, coming alert. "How. . . ?"

Kurama turned to the cop, narrowing his eyes into a dangerous glint but before he could say something, Bruce interrupted, "Captain Simms here has informed me that the other drinks have not been tampered with. Relax, and enjoy the party. I certainly intend to." Bruce flick a bit of dust off his lapel in a bored aristocratic manner.

Barbara taking her cue from her mentor, grabbed her date's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Come on, Shuichi. You promised me at least one dance. I want to be the envy of everyone here. You're mine and I don't intend to share!"

Shuichi gave a slight chuckle. He knew when he had been out-foxed.

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks everyone for reading. Also, thanks for the hopeful hints on formatting I hope it'll take care of the bugs. And kudos for those that caught the IY reference. Indeed, I was comparing the Dark Knight with Fluffy-sama. I thought I did a good job of it. Until next time. --GF


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi, it's me again. Are you enjoying this? Please let me know? Thanks for the reviews. --GF 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 5: Silver Fox Strikes Again

Kurama turned his green eyes to the cop, pinning him with a look before Bruce said, "Captain Simms here has informed me that the other drinks have not been tampered with. Seems it was probably a plot to get to me. Relax, and enjoy the party. I certainly intend to."

Before Kurama could react, Barbara grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Come on, Shuichi. You promised me at least one dance."

o0o0o0o0o

The two police women started to make comments as Barbara and Shuichi started to groove to the music. They were practically drooling as a space started to form around the dancing couple.

"Man, he's hot," Skalany commented. "Where did he learn moves like that?"

"I would pay to see him at Chippendales."

Peter looked over at the two and offer them a napkin. "What's this for?" Captain Simms asked.

"To wipe off you chins," Peter said, with a boyish smirk. "He's got about everyone in the place drooling."

"Not everyone, my son," Caine said softly. "Mr. Wayne. You don't see too surprised by this?"

Bruce chuckled and shrugged. "No. I've seen it happen every time Barbara drags him unto the dance floor. I think the best term I've heard to describe him is 'Sex Magnet.' Shuichi is quite embarrassed by it but he can't seem to turn it off."

Peter looked over at his father, who shrugged. "It is his nature to be appealing. He can use it to his advantage?" Although, the older priest meant it as a statement of fact, his comment came out as a question.

Bruce shrugged. "He can. However, as I said, he is a very private person."

The music changed as Barbara lead her date back to the table. Pulling out a chair for her, Shuichi sighed at what appeared to be a very disgruntled Barbara. "Now Koi. I did warn you what would happen," he said, trying to placate her.

Barbara slipped into the offered chair grumbling. At everyone's puzzled looked, Barbara explained, "Some woman with too much money and not enough self esteem dropped a C-note into Mister Sex Magnet's pocket and wondered if she could take him home with her." She glared up at Shuichi, who was blushing. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, I hope you gave it back?" Skalany asked, curiously as she and Simms exchanged a look.

"Oh! I did!" Barbara said, testily. Shuichi hid his face in his hands, groaning softly in embarrassment as he rubbed his forehead. Those around the table chuckled at his expense. Caine gave the red head a thoughtful look.

o0o0o0o0o

In the limo on the way back to the hotel, Bruce leaned back into his seat. "Let's have it?" The playboy's voice took on the voice he used as Batman.

"I want to know what Yoko said to you at the table?" Barbara asked, still a bit peeved by nerve of some people. "And don't say it is nothing important. I saw you rub your forehead." Kurama shook his head. He wasn't about to tell.

To change the subject, Kurama pulled out his lap top and started pushing keys. "I followed the waiter to this address but lost him when he entered a warded area. Sorry," Kurama apologized. "It didn't feel like that priest Caine's wards but they were just as powerful. I'm going to have to be careful going around them."

"Wards?" Barbara asked, making note of the map just before Kurama opened another connection window.

Kurama pulled up the DMV data files and started typing in a license plate number before answering, "A priest or miko can use their sacred energy to seal a place against demons. Objects usually paper that'll hold their energy to be placed around an area. I would've been badly burned or even purified, if I had tried to enter."

"The main question I have to ask," Bruce said as he looked over Kurama's shoulder. "Are the wards to keep something in or out?"

o0o0o0o0o

Kermit logged as he sat down to his second cup of coffee. Peter had just waltzed in, telling him about how he hob-nobbed with high society.

"Hel -- loo!" Kermit said, interrupting Peter, as a image of a silver fox with many tails ran across his screen. A message popped up. "You might want to plugged the hole in your DMV's files. It's pathetic. -- Silver Fox."

Peter's attention was also caught when a license plate, address and police mug shot appeared on the screen with the caption that read, "'Bogus Waiter that crashed the party'. Can you print this off for me?"

"Sure thing, Pete. I take it this has something to do with last night?" Kermit asked as he busied himself on the computer keypad.

Blake, one of Peter's co workers, popped his head in. "The coroner wants to see you, Pete. Another victim was brought in last night."

o0o0o0o0o

Dr. Nicholas Elder, County Coroner, was shouting at his mini TV in his office. He was about Peter's age and has a lost boy sort of charm. However, because he works with dead people, he had a problem with getting dates.

Peter sighed, cringing slightly waiting for a commercial break. "Hey Nick! You wanted to see me?"

"Pete! Great! Let me set this to record. There! Can you honestly believe the nerve of Adam? He's got Jessica pregnant and is blaming it on Steve? Then there's that bitch Ericka."

"Uh What?" Peter asked, confused. Oh right. Everyone knew that Nick Elder didn't have a social life and was hooked on soaps to fill in the gap.

"Sorry. Nevermind. Anyways, come this way. We got lucky this time," Nick said as he lead Peter to the wall of doors. He started babbling about how the victim died, where he was found, who found him.

Opening one of the slabs, Nick continued, "The guy still had half an ounce on him before he died. He died last night approximately between midnight and one am. In the alley behind a tavern. The bouncer found him and kept the victim from being rolled before police got to him. Which is a lucky break for us."

Peter looked over at his friend, "Did you get the stuff analyzed?"

"Sure did Pete, but there's a problem. A third of the compound is plant material. I've never seen anything like it. I've got a call in to the bio-lab over at the Feds. I'm waiting for their reply but I have a feeling they won't know either. Your pop is an herbalist isn't he? Maybe he might know?"

"Maybe. Can you make up a slide?"

"Sure Peter. Give me a moment. Hey, I heard something interesting happened last night."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi finished up his foray in DeLinn Securities when Alfred came up to him. "There is a police detective wanting to see you, Master Shuichi," the butler said.

_'Damn. There's something about that company that's sending alarm bells off but damn if I can figure it out._' Yoko growled. He loved puzzles even ones that frustrated him and this one did.

"I'll be right there," Kurama said, shutting down his lap top. 'Yoko. I'm more worried about Caine and whoever set up those wards. Any clues there?'

_'Not yet, Red. Still working on it_.'

Peter was waiting for him. "Look, I know it's almost lunch time. I thought we could grab a bite and you can answer a few questions for me."

Lunch found the pair downstairs in the hotel's coffee shop. After placing their order, Peter started in, "So where's your dance partner?"

Pulling on his best Shuichi smile, the fox said, "She's with Bruce today in a business meeting. He likes using her as his assistant."

"So you are on your own?" Peter asked as their order came. The waitress gave both men a sassy wink as she went back to the counter.

Shuichi sighed as he noted that there was a small card with a name and phone number tucked in his sandwich which he tossed aside. "Pretty much."

_'Can't we ever get away from the rabid fan girls?'_

Peter noticed. "This happens a lot?"

"Every since high school. I even had several fan clubs dedicated to me," Shuichi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously?"

Shuichi gave him a look as he bit into his sandwich and shrugged. "I wasn't able to go to many of my school's functions because of it. Thankfully, Barbara puts up with it." Changing the subject, he asked, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well, this morning we got a tip on the bogus waiter. You were right. It lead into Chinatown. Do you know anyone named Silver Fox?"

o0o0o0o0o

Dum-de-dum-dummmmm!

Someone pointed out that I am mispelling Yoko. I double checked, its spelt Yoko in both the manga and in the anime. The main debate is how many tails does he have in fox form and how old is he in demon form. I've heard several answers.

Until next time. -- GF


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I had plans of introducing the villain in this chapter but it wasn't meant to be. And no, I'm not telling who that'll be. You just have to keep guessing. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Reviews are very much welcomed, but flames aren't.

Chapter 6: Bloody Marvelous

"Seriously?"

Shuichi gave him a look as he bit into his sandwich and shrugged. "I wasn't able to go to many of my school's functions because of it. Thankfully, Barbara puts up with it." Changing the subject, he asked, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well, this morning we got a tip on the bogus waiter. You were right. It lead into Chinatown. Do you know anyone named Silver Fox?"

o0o0o0o0o

Peter watched as Shuichi finished his meal without saying a word. He could almost swear that the red-head was having a private mind argument with himself on how much to tell him. "Let me guess. You are him? Right?"

Shuichi rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Actually, to admit that I am placed in a odd position. Silver Fox is an alias of someone that's closer than a father and more intimate then a lover. I just run interference for him."

Peter groaned. "That sounds like something my father would say. Another question, how did you become involved with Wayne?"

"My step father's company was bought out by Wayne Enterprises. I worked in data system operations when my family moved to Gotham City three years ago. I've since started my own system security firm. It's mostly by word of mouth. Mr. Wayne asked me to come along on this business trip as he wasn't sure about the company's CEO he's thinking of acquiring. The figures matched but something seemed off."

Peter drummed his fingers on the table as Shuichi finished his meal. "And you are dating Barbara Wilson, his ward?"

"That too." Shuichi dusted off his fingers with his napkin. "Look, Detective. I'm harmless, for the most part. Any leads from what Silver Fox gave you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Peter smiled at the change. "The fake waiter is hold up in Chinatown. I have someone watching the address right now." Leaning forward, Peter decided to take a change. Call it a hunch. "Look. I read your file. You saved your father from a strange toxin some nut case used by making the antidote. I have a slide I want you to look at. I'm on my way to see my father about it. Care to come along?"

o0o0o0o0o

Caine felt the aura of the one called Shuichi just before he entered the building. Hearing Peter's voice, he went down to investigate.

Shuichi was almost doubled over in pain. Peter shouted, "POP!"

"Easy, my son," Caine said, stepping into the room. "What is wrong with him?"

"I dunno? He just doubled over when we entered."

"The wards," Shuichi whispered. "Take them down, please."

Caine's eyes widen as he touched the young man's shoulder. Then he moved to run a hand on the four wards on each wall of his dojo. With each pass of his hand, the boy straightened until he was able to look Caine in the eye. "Thank you."

"You are better now?" Caine asked with some concern in his voice. "My wards are set not to allow evil to enter this place.

"Pop?" Peter asked.

Shuichi held up a hand. "Please forgive me for entering without your permission, priest. I didn't realize your powers were that strong. I will not underestimate you again."

Caine bowed slightly. "Then you came for what purpose?"

"Peter asked me to come to see a slide he had made. He thought you might have some ideas as well," Shuichi said, rubbing his forehead and sighed. 

"Would you like something for the pain?"

Shuichi shrugged. " Thank you, no. It won't help."

Upstairs in Caine's loft apartment, Peter placed the slide under a microscope, explaining, "Pop here is an herbalist. People around here come to him for various medical and spiritual reasons. Word on the street is, 'Come to Chinatown and ask for Caine. He will help you.' Isn't that right, Pop?"

Caine started boiling water for tea. "That is correct, my son."

Shuichi looked into the microscope. Suddenly, he jumped back with a flick of his wrist he knocked the instrument off the table. He brought the heel of his boot down on the slide, crushing it.

"Hey! What was that for?" Peter asked. Gone was the mild mannered Shuichi, in his place was a upset and angry kitsune.

"Where did you get that? Do you have more?" Kurama hissed. 

Caine moved to block and protect his son only to be stopped by his herb plants. They were growing out of control.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama growled. Yoko snarled. First, they entered a priest's domain and was almost purified by his wards and now, Peter showed him a concoction that was too horrible to even contemplate.

Pushing Peter away, Kurama snarled, "You are over your head, Detective Caine. You need my help. I need a copy everything you have so far. I have a friend that'll help you with this." The plants rustled again, causing both men to look around nervously. "This isn't a normal drug you are dealing with. It has far reaching effects."

Rubbing his forehead as Yoko snarled, Kurama went on, "Tonight. You, your father and whoever set all the wards in Chinatown come to the park not far from here, an hour after midnight. I will explain then. Also, I need a way into Chinatown. I don't have the time to go around all those wards. Too much is at stake. Not more police are to be involved. Besides, it isn't a police matter anymore."

"I can help you," Caine said going to a small cabinet, pulling a small crystal medallion necklace. "What are you planning to do?"

The plants returned to their original sizes as the fox calmed down.

Peter asked. "Who and what the hell are you?"

o0o0o0o0o

One hour after dark, Peter, Caine and Lo Si better known as The Ancient were standing in the park near a picnic table well away from the noise of the city's traffic. The moon wasn't full but there was enough light from the city to cast long shadows.

Peter wasn't happy. He wanted back up. Police business should be left to the police but since his father has come back into his life, police business took on a new different meaning.

He tensed, just as Caine and the Ancient did. They weren't alone. Out of the shadows stepped a tall man. A man with spirit energy. A man dressed as a giant bat.

"Batman?" Peter asked as the shadow moved closer. "You are the friend?"

Batman bowed slightly, "Which is Peter Caine?"

"I am Detective Peter Caine," Peter said. "Minamino with you?"

"Bloody marvelous," said a very old, wizen man with practically no hair and a very scraggly goatee.

"This Lo Si, we call him the Ancient and this is my father, Caine. Where is Minamino?"

"My name is Kurama," came a soft purring voice. "and I brought a gift."

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for the reviews. I have made this story before Caine reaches his goal of Shambala Master. No the YYH gang isn't going to show in this one. They will in the next arc, I promise. As for those wondering what Yoko said to Kurama at the party, use your own imagination. I'm sure you could come up with something better then I could.

Until next time. --GF 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame. Reviews are welcomed. 

Chapter 7: Guess Who's in town?

"Bloody marvelous," said a very old, wizen man with practically no hair and a very scraggly goatee.

"This Lo Si, we call him the Ancient and this is my father, Caine. Where is Minamino?"

"My name is Kurama," came a soft purring voice. "and I brought a gift."

o0o0o0o0o

Out of the darkness walked Shuichi aka Kurama dragging an unconscious man wrapped in thorny vines. Peter gasped and started to pull out his revolver when Batman stopped him.

"Kurama is one of my aliases." Tossing the man into the center of the circle, he continued, "This is the waiter that tried to kidnap myself and Barbara Wilson. He is still alive."

"Kurama isn't allowed to kill," Batman said in explanation.

"Probation?" Peter asked, kneeling to examine the man along with his father.

Kurama said, shrugged. "It is a long story and one I don't care to go into." Pulling out a small recorder, he flipped it into the air at the detective who caught it deftly. "You will find the connection to your opium problem and a man named Franko DeLinn on this. Seems he wanted Miss Wilson as a hostage to force my employer Mr. Wayne to sign some merger papers, giving DeLinn free reign over the merger."

"Does Wayne know about your moonlighting?"

"He is aware but as long as I don't break any laws, I can do what I want. He can be pretty ruthless when someone doesn't play by the rules."

The man started to moan. Kurama sent a bit of spirit energy into the vines forcing the man to stand. "N. . . nnnno more. . . Pleassssssse. . ." he begged, fighting the vines.

"How are you doing that?"

"Release him Kurama," Batman ordered. The fox boy shrugged and the vines unraveled causing the man to fall into Caine's arms. Lo Si walked over to help. The man was bleeding from many slashes and it looked like a few bones were broken.

Peter angrily turned to face Kurama. "You didn't have to torture him!" He moved to swing at Kurama only to find Kurama had jumped out of the way.

"Peter." Caine moved to stop his son from doing something rash.

Coming to stop on top of a nearby picnic table, Kurama informed all, "He wouldn't give me the information I wanted. Don't worry his wounds aren't serious. His master will discard him soon enough, once he realizes he's in police custody."

"Peter, my son. He plays by different rules then us," Caine spoke again. "Let us hear him out. Remember your training at the temple."

Kurama smiled as he hopped down off the table, then he sighed rubbing his forehead. Batman narrowed his eyes as he watched Kurama wince in pain. "What is it Kurama?"

Looking up at Batman, Kurama sighed with regret. "This is going to be hard for you to accept but hear me out first." He looked over at Peter and the two priests, a pained looked crossed his face. "Yoko wanted to be a Demon Lord and to that end he put together a band of demons. They stole and terrorized the Makai for almost a century. His second in command was a young and ruthless demon named Yomi. Yes, Batman. That Yomi. Being young and ruthless, he dabbled in poisons and homeopathic hallucinogens to see what they would do. Remember Yoko is a plant master. In time, he created one with a local Makai weed called the 'Euphoria Plant' that had the properties of an analgesic numbing the nervous system and mixing it with opium."

"Wait a minute, who's Yoko? Makai?" Peter demanded, stepping forward.

Batman stopped him. "Hear him out first."

Kurama sighed rubbing his forehead. "Yoko found it was too unstable for his use. Too much of the weed and the patient died, too little and it didn't work. Yoko tried on demon as well as those humans that ended up in the Makai. Also the time factor, the Euphoria plant wears off too soon. Yoko thought by adding opium he could make the effect last longer. He discovered instead he had made a deadly drug. The opium would make the person dependent and the Euphoria would take away free will. Yoko can be cruel and ruthless but even he was afraid of the affects of this combination. So he destroyed the drug and his notes."

"Kurama," Batman said softly. "Are you saying that this drug we are now dealing with is Yoko's?"

"In a way, Batman," Kurama said, pulling out a couple of packets of lavandar and grey powder, tossing them at Peter. "I took this off of him." He pointed with his chin to the prisoner. "This isn't Yoko's work. Yoko was always careful but even he can occasionally slips."

Kurama hissed in pain for a moment, rubbing his forehead, before continuing. "He's pretty certain that all his stash which he named Euphoria, by the way, was all accounted for. What I saw on that slide which the Detective showed me wasn't Yoko's formula. It was close but even I could tell it's been modified. Also, Yoko wasn't the only demon to experiment with drugs. I could name several off the top of my head including one human who is right now in the Makai."

"Wait. Who's Yoko? And how do you know all this?" Peter demanded again.

Kurama sighed and hopped off the picnic table. "Yoko is Japanese kitsune and I know just about everything he does." Looking up at the sky, Kurama closed his eyes in thought for a moment, "Now if I can have that pass into Chinatown. I can track the demon that's making this poison."

"How do you know it's a demon making it?" Caine asked with some concern in his calm voice. "And you said a human would have knowledge?"

"Hand me the medallion that my friend has given you," Lo Si said, holding out his hand. The very old and wizen man chuckled like a child. "A true Kitsune. Here in Chinatown. Those are said to be very rare."

Kurama handed it over to the Ancient. "The Euphoria plant only grows in the Makai. The opium has traces of Makai nutrients. Only a demon could make it. As for the human, he's under the watchful eye of a demon lord. I seriously doubt she would allow this type of drug to be used. She like the other Demon Lords won't break the Treaty." He bowed slightly to the Ancient. "Yoko is even rarer. He is a spirit fox."

"Bloody marvelous," Lo Si, the Ancient chuckled as he returned the medallion. "Tell your kitsune friend, I would like to meet him sometime."

o0o0o0o0o

Peter arrived at the precinct on time for his shift, looking like an unmade bed. He had spent the night in the ER, with his witness. He left an hour ago, to get ready for work and now he's waiting for the Captain to come in, so he can make his report.

Seeing Kermit in his office, the young detective chuckled gleefully. Oh, Kermit is gonna love this one. Sliding quietly into the ex mercenary's office, Peter said, "Bet you don't know who's in town and helping us with the opium case?"

Kermit swung around in his chair, leaning back, peering at his friend through his shades. "Don't tell me. Batman?" he asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"You got it," Peter's return the smirk as Kermit's jaw dropped.. "I'm on my way to tell the Capt'n. Wanna be there?"

"Hell yes!"

Captain Simms was just pouring herself her second cup of coffee when Peter and Kermit entered. "Cap'n. You got a sec?"

Looking up at the pair as she moved to her desk. "Should I be worried, Detective Caine?" she asked, setting down her mug.

"Well, kinda, sort of. I thought you would like to know Batman is in town."

Simms stared at Peter for a moment. "What's HE doing here?" she finally asked.

"Working on the opium case same as I am. There's more. You might want to be seated for this, Cap'n. It ain't pretty."

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks everyone for the vote of confidence. Yoko will be let out soon. I promise. Until next time. --GF


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As I've said in the past, I have theories on how certain things work. I was told I gave out too much information in the last chapter. Yoko wanted, actually he practically demanded, me to give him his say in this chapter. So here he is. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, Franko DeLinn is my own creation. Remember, please don't flame.

Chapter 8: Headaches

"Well, kinda, sort of. I thought you would like to know Batman is in town."

Simms stared at Peter for a moment. "What's HE doing here?" she finally asked.

"Working on the opium case same as I am. There's more. You might want to be seated for this, Cap'n. It ain't pretty."

o0o0o0o0o

Dawn was just peeking through the city's smog. Yoko has been rampaging in Kurama's mind since the meeting in the park. /_You told a law enforcer that I experimented with opium. He could've arrested US! And what about Koenma? And the SDF? Did you think about that?/_

Kurama moaned in pain, clutching his head. 'Yoko. Enough. They needed to know.'

_/Why did you HAVE to tell them everything? What happened to caution/_ Yoko growled and fumed. Barbara walked in to find Kurama sitting on the hotel floor clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"Kurama?" she asked rushing to his side.

"Leave! You can't help me," he snarled, blinking his eyes, trying to focus. "Just get out of here!" He pushed her away, only to stagger into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Go AWAY!"

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara went looking for Bruce before he left for another round of meetings. She was badly shaken.

Quietly entering his suite, she looked around, "You are up early Uncle Alfred."

"Barbara, my dear," Alfred said as he laid out Bruce's clothes for the meeting and straightening the computer desk. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked, noting her pale and worried complexion.

"Bruce up?"

"He's in the shower. He's been up all evening. Something the matter?"

"Kurama. I don't like the looks of him. He won't let me near him and locked himself in the bathroom."

"I'm not surprised," came Bruce's voice. "He admitted to things I'm sure Yoko didn't want us to know."

o0o0o0o0o

Peter was given time off to work on this case. The Captain wasn't happy to hear she's got the famous dark vigilante in her city or that a demon was behind all the deaths.

Kermit returned to his computer office and began working on DeLinn Securities when a message from Silver Fox appeared. '-- Kurama wanted me to give you this for your evidence. Meeting still on one hour after dark. Same place. -- Silver Fox -- '

Kermit began making copies of all the files when Peter came in. "Well, that'll make my life easier," Caine said. "I got a call from the hospital. Kurama was right. My suspect was found dead an hour ago."

"This Kurama. He's reliable?" Kermit handed over the files. "I found nothing about him. He has no record of any kind."

Peter chuckled. "According to my father, yes and no. Lying is second natural to him as is loyalty and family. Pop also said that there's more to him then he will ever tell us."

"I would like to meet Batman and this Kurama," Kermit strongly hinted.

"Sure. Be ready."

o0o0o0o0o

Franko DeLinn sat at the head of the conference table. He was tall, well groomed middle age man in his mid thirties. His elbows rested on the polish veneer of solid oak conference table. His fingers tapped against their opposites as he silently congratulated himself for what was about to happen.

'I'll have control of the merger. It shouldn't be long before I have access to Wayne Enterprises. That crazy mad scientist just knows his stuff,' he thought as he pictured the fall of Wayne and his philanderous ways. He had risen within his uncle's company until his uncle died mysteriously of a heart attack. Now the company was his and his alone. Ah, power, it was a hefty brew.

People started to file in while DeLinn was deep in thought. The noise startled him enough to pull him back into the present.

Wayne was the last to enter with his aide Barbara Wilson. Both in DeLinn's eyes were weak. The girl was too wild and unpolished for his liking. He liked his women a bit more subdued.

Wayne didn't even sit down. He picked up the contract that has been pain stakingly hashed out over the past few days and ripped it in half. "After close reviewing and a lot of soul searching, I feel that I can not at this time approve of this merger. I will remain in town for a few more days to see the city. Barbara wishes to finish her shopping. That is all," he said to the stunned board members before walking out.

DeLinn slowly came out of his stupor as the members of his board started shouting accusations back and forth. Slamming his fist on the table, he shouted, "ENOUGH! I want answers. What caused Wayne to back out of this deal? I want that answer yesterday! Find me the reasons. Now get out!"

When he was alone, he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"What do you want?" came a sinister voice on the other end.

"We got a problem. Wayne backed out of the deal."

o0o0o0o0o

Sorry, this is short. I'll try better next time. Please review. --GF


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi all. Sorry for not posting lately. I've been battling a bout of spring fever. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As for the guest villain in this story, see the notes at the bottom of the chapter before you leave in disgust.--GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, DeLinn is mine, please don't flame. Reviews are encouraged.

Chapter 9: Crouching Bat; Hidden Fox

Peter chuckled. "According to my father, yes and no. Lying is second natural to him as is loyality and family. Pop also said that there's more to him then he will ever tell us."

"I would like to meet Batman and this Kurama," Kermit strongly hinted. 

"Sure. Be ready."

o0o0o0o0o

In a warehouse by the waterfront, a diminutive purple skinned troll-like man in a lab tech coat cackled with glee. "Excellent. Excellent. This batch is more powerful then the last. I need a volunteer to test it," he ordered one of his assistants. "Make sure this one is in better shape then the last one." Rat like creatures scurried to bring in a tattered sickly human that had the unfortunate pleasure of volunteering.

The volunteer was strapped onto a dissecting table and was injected. A faint whimper was heard, then nothing. Machines monitored the volunteer until it died.

"These pitiable humans are so fragile," the man said in disgust. "If only I had Urameshi. He wouldn't have been so pathetic."

o0o0o0o0o

Peter and Kermit were standing in the park one hour after dark along with his father and the Ancient. Neither Batman or Kurama were around.

The day had been uneventful. Peter had questioned Wayne about his motives about pulling out of the merger. Wayne had been evasive but honest. He had received information that spoke of shady dealings. He wasn't willing to have Wayne Enterprise to be embroiled in nefarious undertakings. 

The boy Shuichi/Kurama wasn't around. Wayne informed the detective that he was out doing errands and seeing the sights and didn't know when he would be back. Miss Wilson wasn't much help either. She was busy shuffling through the files and working the laptop.

"Pop? What did you and the Ancient find out?" Peter asked, not waiting any longer for two vigilantes to show. He wasn't too happy they were involved anyways. Police business should remain police business.

"I have found the warehouse." Kurama stepped out of the shadows. "You will need to get ready. Whatever is going to happen will happen tonight."

o0o0o0o0o

A black sport car pulled up to what seemed like a deserted warehouse near the water front, just outside of Chinatown. Two men got out. One looked like a local tough and the other wore an expensive business suit.

Inside the warehouse, it was pitch black except a single light over a small office door. As the pair walked to door, lights flooded the warehouse and a several black clad men sprang out of no where. They were dressed as ninjas.

"You're late," one said, stepping closer. "The troll isn't pleased. You got the payment?"

The business man Franko DeLinn held up a brief case. "Right here." As the ninja tried to take the briefcase, the business man said, "Take me to him. I want to discuss our contract."

The business man was ushered into a dark back room. A purple-skinned diminutive man with greasy blue hair strolled into the light. "You're late."

"Here's the money. Can you fix Wayne or not?" DeLinn was now very nervous and highly agitated. Everything was starting to fall apart and he didn't like it. He will have his revenge.

"I can. He has his ward with him. She can be very useful," the troll man said. He gave one of his helpers a nod and the briefcase disappeared into the blackness.

o0o0o0o0o

The search warrant tucked into his back pocket, Peter and Kermit along with his father and the Ancient stood outside the warehouse. There was no sign of either Batman or Kurama. Peter couldn't tell if it was because of Kermit or they were busy elsewhere. He still felt the pair was a nuisance.

"Be careful, my son. I sense great evil here. Remember your lessons," Caine said, looking at the Ancient, who gave a slight nod.

"I am too old. I will stay here and act as look out," the Ancient said.

Peter nodded. "Stay out of sight, Lo Si. If we aren't out in 30 minutes, call for back up."

Kermit found a window and quietly picked the lock. "This is too easy. Watch your step,' he whispered.

Once inside, they were jumped by the ninjas. Caine and Peter were Shoilin priests and experienced kung fu fighters but there were too many of them.

Peter and Caine were holding their own when the roof opened up. Kermit was no where to be seen as a black humaniod bat swooped down, taking a couple of ninjas with him.

"Glad to see you finally made it," Peter said as he ducked a throwing star.

A cackle of laughter was heard. The fighting stopped as the troll man stepped into the light. "Very good. Very good. So this is the legendary Batman. Too bad it's all for nothing." 

o0o0o0o0o

Batman stood, his eyes narrowed. Caine came to stand by him as the ninjas moved back into the shadows. 

"Who are you?" Peter asked, helping Kermit to his feet. "What are you?"

The troll cackled, "I am Dr.Ichigaki. And I need more volunteers and you'll do nicely."

"These guys are dangerous. That one is a cop. Get rid of them," sneered the businessman as he came out of the shadows.

"Don't be so haste, DeLinn. This one is a priest. He recks of spiritual energy. I can use him. Batman and the others are no consequences," Dr. Ichigaki cackled as he took out a strange device and started to punch its keys. The number 87.63 appeared. "Not bad odds. He's no Urameshi but he'll do."

Unknown to everyone, vines snaked around the warehouse dropping seeds as they went. The seeds sprouted. Plants grew wildly trapping the guarding ninjas, catching them off guard. Moans of pain echoed in the warehouse. Startled, DeLinn tried to run but was encased by thorn vine.

A voice purred out of the darkness. "Tell me, vermin how did you survive the Dark Tournament? I witnessed your death."

"Who said that?" Dr. Ichigaki shouted as a vine took away his little toy. "No! Give that back!" A plant with a gapping mouth with dripping acid lounged forward, the device dropped into it. 

"I suggest no one moves or my death plant will feed," came the purring voice.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Yoko," is all he said. 

The voice chuckled. "Ah Batman. Can't I have a little fun? I don't get out that often. I will not kill the humans but the demons are another matter."

"Yoko? Who or what is a yoko?" Peter asked, eyeing the foliage with a bit of trepidation.

Out of the foliage stepped a tall, lean white male with long white hair wearing white clothing. The most unusual thing about his was the fact he had fox ears and a long bushy fox tail. "I am Yoko."

o0o0o0o0o

So did you guess the demon?

Before I get comments that the evil Dr. Ichigaki was killed in the Dark Tournament, I can explain. Wait, why explain now? You'll just have to wait for it. Ain't I evil? As for the SDF and Koenma, well, Yoko's drug days were before he died, when he was trying to become a Demon Lord and stake out a territory. So I don't think they would come after him now. 

Well that's it for now. Until next time. --GF 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't.

Chapter 10: Pop, goes the Fox

The voice chuckled. "Ah Batman. Can't I have a little fun? I don't get out that often."

"Yoko? Who or what is a yoko?" Peter asked, eyeing the foliage with a bit of trepidation.

Out of the foliage stepped a tall, lean white male with long white hair wearing white clothing. The most unusual thing about his was the fact he had fox ears and a long bushy fox tail. "I am Yoko."

Plucking the instrument out of the vines, Yoko looked it over. "So tell me, troll. How did you survive the Dark Tournament? I seem to remember Yusuke and Hiei took great pleasure in killing you."

The troll cackled. "My dim-witted fox, have you ever heard of cloning? I never was at the Dark Tournament. My clone was. In fact, I may even be a clone as well. I could be the original and no one would ever know." Dr. Ichigaki looked knowingly up at the tall kitsune. "Now then, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal, troll?" Yoko asked, feeding the instrument to his vines.

"So let me get this straight?" Peter asked. "You two know each other? What's a Dark Tournament?" He looked nervously at the vines, especially the ones with the gaping mouths. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Yoko chuckled. "Nothing is safe."

"Don't anyone move!" Dr. Ichigaki said, pulling out a strange pencil like gadget. "Call off your plants, kitsune. You are all going to be volunteers for my next great experiment. Soon I'll have enough data to finish my work and I'll rule the Makai."

Caine was standing not far from the little troll. With an expertly placed kick the gadget went flying. A mouth snatched it out of the air and it was gone. Batman had disappeared into the vines. Peter and Kermit knocked out a couple of the guards. Yoko used his rose whip against the doctor, who jumped back. Screams of those that were trapped in the vines could be heard as well as bones breaking.

"You think this'll stop me? There is more of me then you'll ever know. We will raise an army and take over the Makai. This is just the tip of the iceberg!" shouted the evil doctor, watching as the plants started to destroy the warehouse. DeLinn was hoisted screaming up by the vines.

Gagging sounds erupted from the doctor, bringing attention back to him. Plants started coming out of the troll's clothing, taking over his very existence.

"Do not mourn for him," Yoko said. "He was a clone. Koenma will end up thanking me for saving him paperwork."

Flowers began to bloom out of the corpse as it fell to the ground. "It is better this way," Yoko shrugged as he began to recalling his plants.

"But . . . " Peter started to say.

Plants began to wilt as Yoko called them back to him. "This is so boring. Since I'm out. I think I'll have a little more fun." He faded into the shadows as the last of the vines disappeared back into seeds.

o0o0o0o0o

Peter called the precinct for back-up and for an APB for a six foot male albino dressed as a fox, approach with caution.

Batman chuckled softly as he reappeared, holding the briefcase. "You won't catch him if he doesn't want to be caught." He knew from experience. Kurama and Yoko were a law unto themselves.

"But he killed. . .," Caine said, taking the briefcase back.

Batman looked at what was left of the troll. There was nothing left but a couple of seeds. So like the boy, always cleaning up after himself. Taking the seeds, he looked melted corpse. "Demons often challenge others in a test of strength. Plus this demon broke a major Makai law. His life was forfeited. Yoko knew this."

"You don't know that," Peter argued. "It's for a court of law to decide."

Batman shrugged ""As a matter of fact, I do. This would never have gotten to court. Koenma would not have allowed it."

Sirens echoed in the distance. Pulling out his small grappling gun, the dark knight fired into the ceiling, he disappeared through the sky light.

"Wait! Who is Koenma?"

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko would missed those seeds but he was sure he could get more from the old herbalist. He stood peering over the roof of the warehouse. The night was young and he wanted fun. What should he do first?

"Yoko!" came Batgirl's voice.

Pausing for a moment, he smirked. "Little Bat."

She landed by him. "What are you doing out?"

"Come run with me," he asked. "The night is young. The demon has been stopped and I'm bored."

She smiled. "We can't have a bored silver kitsune, now can we?"

Batman watched from the shadows as the girl and the fox ran, dodging cars and the police. She would keep the wily fox out of mischief for now.

o0o0o0o0o

Inside the warehouse, it was a sea of chaos. Peter and Kermit found everything they needed to convict Franko DeLinn for drug trafficing, after the man got out of the hospital. They found the lab and seized several tons of drugs and ingredients to make drugs. The dead troll was nothing but a spot on the concrete floor.

Peter turned to his father. "Pop? How am I going to write this? Who would believe we were helped by a six foot tall walking and talking fox?"

Caine shrugged. "It is his nature to be elusive. Batman gave you what you needed. Use that?"

The Ancient strolled over. He didn't seem fazed by everything. "He isn't within Chinatown anymore. I would have sensed him if he was. He is as he said, enjoying his freedom for the night."

"It is strange though. I sensed Kurama in him," Caine mused, looking over at the Ancient, who also bowed slightly. The middle-aged priest had sense the evil in the troll demon but in the kitsune he felt mischief and boredom, and it was as if he was at peace within himself. He pondered what the ninja/samurai known as Batman had said about the fox. Caine mused that the fox-demon seemed to have had two souls, one human and one fox. How could this be?

"Pop? Pop?" Peter's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes, My Son?"

"Time to go."

o0o0o0o0o

Batman listened in for awhile to the police broadband as they combed and searched the warehouse. He knew this was only a beginning. One hole in the drug pipeline had been plugged but there was still the matter of the troll doctor.

The evidence that he found suggested Japan would be his next stop. He wondered if Kurama would be up to revisiting his old stomping grounds. Looking at the seeds in the palm of his hands, Batman allowed a small smile to cross his face. Kurama will be over-joyed to have these back.

o0o0o0o0o

I'm glad those of you that reviewed liked the villain. The evil doctor was into science and made for a great mad scientist type. I actually could see him cloning himself so he could further his evil experiments.

Now onto a sad note: I'm coming to the end of this arc. I really hope you enjoyed it. There is a third sequel to this arc but for the life of me, it doesn't want to plot itself. I have some issues I have to deal with about it before I can write it.

Until next time. --GF


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the last chapter in the second arc of 'Hello Darkness." I want to thank everyone that has read it and everyone that reviewed. There will be a third arc to this as soon as I iron out two major details. You guys have been wonderful.--GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Chapter 11: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

Batman listened in for awhile to the police as they combed and searched the warehouse. He knew this was only a beginning. One hole in the drug pipeline had been plugged but there was still the matter of the roll doctor.

The evidence that he found suggested Japan would be his next stop. He wondered if Kurama would be up to revisiting his old stomping grounds. Looking at the seeds in the palm of his hands, Batman allowed a small smile to cross his face. Kurama will be over-joyed to have these back.

0o0o0o0o0

Shuichi knocked on a tiny cottage in Chinatown. Lo Si, the Ancient answered.

"Come in, young one," said the Ancient.

"Thank you, Ancient One."

After some of the more formal amenities were out of the way, Shuichi got to the point of his visit. "Ancient One, I wish to return your charm back to you. It helped tremendously. Also, I wish to ask for another favor." He held out the pendant that he had been given to move freely around Chinatown.

Taking the necklace, Lo Si bowed slightly. "It served you well. What favor do you seek?"

Suichi pulled out a small pouch of seeds. "I'm willing to trade seeds for seeds. These I have plenty of but I'm in need of some of the more rarer tea seeds. I plan on running a tea shop in Gotham but I need a supplier for the more exotic tea blends."

The Ancient smiled and bowed slightly before waving the young man into his living room, "Come sit and we will talk about teas."

0o0o0o0o0

It was late, the sky was decorated with the glowing colors of a fading sun. Bruce and Barbara stood by the jet warming up on the tarmac but they made no move as of yet to board the aircraft. Their gaze was on a lonely figure strolling causally into the darkness. Kurama had refused to leave with them, citing some unknown business.

"He'll be fine, Barbara," Alfred called down from the doorway of the jet, looking at the pair. "The pilot said he's ready for take off."

Bruce nodded. "Let's go home."

0o0o0o0o0

Peter sat with his friends and co workers at their favorite pub listening to the normal banter that they always did after a successful case. His father sat opposite him with an arm draped across the back of Mary Margaret's chair.

Peter's mind really wasn't on the talk. Although the case was over in his part of the world, he didn't know if he should be thankful for small wonders or offer to help with the bigger picture.

Then his thoughts turned to the Dark Knight. 'At least Kermit got to meet his childhood idol,' he thought with a snort. 'Batman was one scary dude. However, meeting a six foot tall silver kitsune was worse.'

Suddenly, he didn't feel like socializing anymore. Standing, Peter down the last of his beer. "See ya Monday." His friends all waved good night to him, while his father gave him a Look. Peter shrugged as he stood, finishing his drink.

0o0o0o0o0

Kurama stood in the shadows. He watched as the detective walked out of the pub but didn't get into his car. Peter turned to walk down the street. Kurama smiled in anticipation as he stepped out of the shadows.

When they had gotten half way down the street, Peter spun around to kick box his stalker only to see Kurama jump over him. Peter turned back to face the red head.

"Don't do that!" Peter hissed as he came of his defensive pose. Kurama shrugged.

The two started down the street. Both didn't say a word for several blocks, until Peter stopped.

"I know of a good coffee shop near here," Peter offered.

Kurama nodded. "I imagine you have many questions."

The coffee shop was empty that time of night. Peter and Kurama took a booth in the back and away from the counter and patrons as possible.

Kurama smiled slightly. "Your Ancient is a well house of knowledge. He and I will deal well together in trade."

Peter smiled fondly. "Lo Si is like a grandfather to me. He can be a little cagey at times." There was a long pause, then he asked, "Now what?"

"You mean with the case?" Kurama took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "I've informed Spirit World and Prince Koenma."

"I know the legends. Is there really a Prince Koenma? How did you get involved with. . .?"

Rubbing his forehead, Kurama nodded. "You would be surprised. I try to stay out of Spirit World politics but . . " He sighed, not wanted to tell all his secrets, then said, "They have mobilized their intelligence network. Batman has alerted the Justice League and I'm to head for Japan. I've left the employment of Wayne Enterprise for now. Bruce has been generous with me. He's hated to lose me but then, I'm a free-lancer and his commissions have been very good."

Peter nodded looking into his coffee mug for a moment. "So going to Japan, then what?"

Kurama shrugged. "I'll team up with a couple of old friends and track down the drug pipeline."

"Batman?"

Kurama shrugged. "He's Batman. He'll do what's necessary. you must understand, human Laws will only get in the way for this. It is a demon drug with the goal of world domination. Law and Justice are on two different ends of the scale. There will be no trial as there will be no arrest. Humans and demons involved will be sent to Spirit World to be sentenced." He looked at the young detective in the eye, giving him a cold stare. "Your part in this is over with. Be thankful. It could've ended a lot worse."

Peter rubbed his forehead as Kurama stood. The red head threw some bills on the table as he turned to walk away. No more words were spoken as the young man walked back into the night.

0o0o0o0o0

Cain walked into the coffee shop, noting that his son was staring off into the night.

"Peter, my son. It is time to go home."

"Hm? Oh. right, Pop."

o0o0o0o0o0

So ends Kung Fu and Roses, the second arc in a three arc story. Thanks for the reviews. Please tell me what you think about this story. Just remember, flames are NOT welcomed. Until next time. --GF


End file.
